


'I've moved on.'

by loststardust



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loststardust/pseuds/loststardust
Summary: With the Blinder business expanding to London, Tommy was always away. You'd been growing further and further apart, clinging onto what you liked to think was a relationship. But today, he wanted to see you. Today, things would change.





	

You hadn’t been to the Garrison in months. Tommy had been slowly drifting away from you, just out of reach, and it felt strange to go in there without him. But today? He’d asked for you. Told Aunt Pol to make sure you were there, waiting for him in the private booth you’d grown so familiar with. 

You’d arrived early, of course, and sat toying with the hem of your skirt, your nerves battling with your excitement. You set your eyes on the door in front of you and waited, trying, and failing, to still your frantic heart beat. 

The door cracked open, bringing with it that scent, his scent: that mix of aftershave and cigarettes, the one that lingered in your daydreams and clung to your clothes. 

“Tommy.” You jumped to your feet, ignoring the small bag that fell from your lap to the floor.

He nodded a greeting, before turning and shutting the door behind him. Once his eyes were back on you, a slight smile ghosting his lips, you felt a breath escape your throat. A wave of security engulfed you, his presence alone making you feel safer than you had in weeks. You smiled. Tommy. Your Tommy. 

“Sit down,(Y/N).” He gestured toward the bench, before reaching to place a cigarette between his lips. “I haven’t got a lot of time.”

You frowned, “Is everything alright, Tommy?” It certainly wasn’t the welcome you’d been expecting, especially after so long.

A match was struck, and the cigarette was lit. Tommy took two long drags before speaking again. “How’ve you been?”

“How’ve I been?” That’s all he can say? You collected yourself, forcing your back to hold itself just that bit straighter. “I haven’t heard from you in weeks, Tommy. I was worried.”

“I’ve been busy.” He replied, as if bored by the conversation, before it had even begun. “I run a business, (Y/N).”

Any chance of a snappy, clever reply, flew from your mind. “I see.” You answered curtly, attempting to maintain a level of control. His tone was aggravating; emotionless words laced with a strange impatience. His focus was on his cigarette, piercing eyes tracing the smoke as it curled from his lips. It annoyed you, his indifference, and you couldn’t stop the sour words that flew from your mouth: “So why am I here, if you’re so busy?”

“I needed to speak with you.”

“About what?”

Tommy took a large drag of the cigarette, exhaling fully before turning to face you. He scanned you for a moment, taking in your appearance, ignoring the pleasure it brought him to see you there, looking like that.

“I’ve moved on.” His words stung: harsh, and frosted with a lack of care that you didn’t want to believe.

“Moved on?” Your eyes widened. “What?”

“From this,” he gestured to the space between you, “us.”

“Why?” Was all you said.

“Because-”

You interrupted him, “How can you just move on?”

“Because that’s what people do, (Y/N).” He forced a breath through his teeth. “Things change. People change.” He couldn’t look at you. “And you move on.”

You stuttered, shaking your head slightly, as if trying to shake sense into his words. “But nothings changed. I don’t understand, I haven’t done anything.”

“No, that you haven’t.” He tapped the cig with his thumb, scattering ash into the air beneath him. His head shook from side to side, words failing him for a moment. “You’ve done nothing, (Y/N).”

The room was still. 

“But you have?” You didn’t want to believe it, you couldn’t. “Is there someone else?”

Tommy was silent, eyes reconnecting with yours in a steady gaze. He didn’t answer for a long time, and really, you hadn’t expected him to answer at all. But he did, lips parting to mingle his words with an exhale of smoke. ‘I’m sorry, (Y/N), I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt that I saw on tumblr! I know it's only short but I thought I may as well post it. Lemme know if you like it, or have any suggestions (this is the first time I'm sharing my writing online).
> 
> Thankyou!!!!!
> 
> (my tumblr is: blinder-secrets)


End file.
